


Don't Leave Us Yet, Little Prince

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: SHINee
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:51:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: Jonghyun attempts to really take his own life. The four grapple with that reality.





	Don't Leave Us Yet, Little Prince

**Author's Note:**

> My shitty attempt at a fix-it-fic because I cannot believe that he's gone.

“ _Jonghyun is in the hospital. Come quick._ ” 

Minho hung up the phone, grabbing his keys and rushing out to his car. His hyung, his sensitive, beloved hyung, was in the hospital. He drove,a bit reckless and everything in a blur as he ignored train cues and signals because he needed to get to his hyung. 

He haphazardly parked and ran into the building, going up to the receptionist, “Kim Jonghyun, is he here?” 

“Minho-ssi, over here,” a voice called out. 

Minho looked up to see their manager. He hurried over to the older man, “Is he here? What happened?” 

“The doctors are trying to save him, but Minho, it's not looking good.” 

“Where are the others?” Minho asked. 

“Jinki is here, as well as Taemin. I'm… Still trying to get a hold of Kibum.” 

They wanted through another pair of doors when he saw three of his members. Taemin stood up immediately, “Hyung.” 

Jinki looked up and stood up as well, and before Minho knew the three were wrapped in a group hug, Taemin sniffling and Minho’s eyes watering. Jinki hummed to them, arms tightening around their waists. 

“Where is Kibummie hyung?” Taemin asks.

“Manager is trying to contact him. He could have had a schedule, which means he doesn't have his phone on him,” Jinki says, “let's sit down.” 

The leader pulls them over to the uncomfortable looking couch and pulls them both down. Both maknaes wrapped snugly underneath his arms. 

“He has to be okay, hyung,” Taemin mumbles.

Jinki didn't know what to say. The prognosis wasn't good. Jonghyun had tried to end his life, and as far as everyone knew, he was still alive when he was in the ambulance. Still, his heart ached that his beloved Jonghyun had lost his will to live. 

“Hyung.” 

Jinki looked up to see a made up, yet frazzled Kibum looking frantic and panicky.

He stood up, crossing the small room to wrap Kibum up in his hug. “Hyung, what happened?” 

Jinki hugs him tightly, “I don't know, but the doctors are with Jonghyun. Come sit with us. We are going to be here for a while.” 

Jinki say back down in between the maknaes, and pulled Kibum down onto his lap, unwilling to have the other so far from him. 

“Hyung, what to you so long?” Taemin asks, round eyes filled with unshed tears.

Kibum softens, “I'm sorry, I was on set. I'm here now. We're all together.” 

Kibum reaches out and wipes a few stray tears off of Taemins cheek. 

“I'm not sure I understand why he'd want to leave us,” Taemin says softly. 

“Depression is a weird illness. Jonghyun, in his heart, would never want to leave us, but his mind plays tricks on him. Depression is nonsensical, Taemin,” Kibum says softly.

“I thought...I thought he was getting better,” Taemin says.

“Depression is an uphill battle on the steepest mountain, it's impossible to get through it on your own. He may have had better days, but he still has depression even in those moments,” Kibum tried to explain. 

“I'm not ready to let go of him,” Taemin says.

“None of us are,” Minho says, voice thick with emotion. 

“Why didn't he call one of us?” Taemin asks.

“I'm not sure, like I said, depression is nonsensical, it doesn't make sense,” Kibum hummed softly. 

Jinki wasn't sure how long it was, but he did know that all four of them had nodded off at some point. 

“Jinki, wake up,” a delicate, feminine voice spoke.

Jinki looked up to see Jonghyuns sister smiling sadly at him. 

“Noona?” Jinki asks.

“He's asking for you guys,” she says. 

Jinki quickly walked each member up, “Come on, he's asking for us.” 

The four scrambled up and follow their noona to the room Jonghyun is in. She opens the door, surprisingly revealing it empty of visitors, but with Jonghyun laying in a hospital bed. Needles were in his arms, he was connected to a heart rate monitor. It made the man look much younger and smaller, far more fragile than Jinki was used to seeing. 

They walked up to the bed too see Jonghyun looking up at them with glazed eyes. Jinki took Jonghyuns have and sat on the bed, raising the hand to his lips, “Baby boy,” he says softly. 

Jonghyuns eyes immediately water, “I'm sorry.” 

“Don't be,” Jinki hums, “you just need to get some help, and we'll be here to support you through it.” 

Taemin moves to the opposite side, crawling in to rest beside his sensitive hyung. “Hyung, I love you,” he mumbles.

Jonghyun turns to look at Taemin, “I know you do, baby.”

“Hyung, it's selfish of me, but you can't leave us like that. I didn't know how to breathe,” Minho says.

Jonghyun gestures for the maknae, and the tall maknae lays beside him, Jonghyun spelt brushing his fingers through Minho's hair, “Hyung needs help.” 

Jinki knew the admittance was the beginning of a long journey of recovery, one that would never end. Seeing Jonghyun snuggled in between their maknaes, and Kibum leaning over to brush his bangs out of his eyes, he knew it would always be worth it. 

He walked over to the side where Taemin was laying down, and leaned over to press a kiss into Jonghyuns forehead, before pressing their foreheads together, “We'll be here for you, for as long as you need us to be.” Jinki promises quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please take care of yourselves!


End file.
